navidad en la cueva de akatsuki
by akira1016
Summary: a todos nos gusta la navidad , pero, ¿ y si no fuera asi? los ciminales de la organizacion,akatsuki , tienen su forma de ver la navidad. algunos la adoran, otros la toleran y otros simplemente la detestan. ¿que piensan los akatsuki de la navidad? muchas cosas...eso si , cada uno por diferentes razones. Reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki , para Akatsuki Rules
1. Chapter 1:las razones de tobi

NAVIDAD EN LA CUEVA DE AKATSUKI

Para tobi, la navidad era la mejor época del año para un buen chico como él, se había portado como buen chico todo el año esperando esta fecha.

Donde los dulces y la comida terminaban en su estomago y las explosiones de su sempai eran las mejores, también las marionetas navideñas de sasori y el árbol de zetsu.

Los abrazos que podía darles a todos incluyendo al líder aunque lo mandara a volar.

Para tobi la navidad era la mejor época para él: el buen chico de akatsuki.


	2. Chapter 2:las razones de deidara

NAVIDAD EN LA CUEVA DE AKATSUKI

Para deidara la navidad era en parte una molestia y algo placentero.

Lo bueno era: la comida, los regalos aunque no todos fueran buenos, las explosiones que él hacía y las luces de aquel árbol que zetsu conseguía. Pero era una molestia por: las marionetas "eternas" de sasori por toda la cueva , los abrazos molestos de una paleta andante, los estúpidos rezos de un loco religioso, las quejas de un avaro , y las caras que hacia itachi cuando recordaba sus navidades en konoha.

Lo único que deidara podía opinar era: ¡hmp!


	3. Chapter 3:las razones de kakuzu

Navidad en la cueva de akatsuki

Para kakuzu,el tesorero de la organización la navidad era... ¡la peor época del año!

No había peor época que el 25 de diciembre, konan los obligaba a comer su comida. No estaba mal pero él no tenía el humor necesario, lo único que hacían era gastar y gastar.

Gastar electricidad en encender el ridículo árbol que traía la margarita parlante, gastar energía en los estúpidos abrazos de la piruleta andante, comida en esa cena y dinero en los regalos, ¿para qué?, para que hidan le regalara cada año el libro: como ser menos tacaño.


	4. Chapter 4: las razones de kisame

NAVIDAD EN LA CUEVA DE AKATSUKI

Kisame, a diferencia de kakuzu, adoraba la navidad. Recibía regalos, comía bien y lo más importante: ese día le gente comía pavo ¡así que nadie comía pescado! ,ese día también era declarado el día de paz marítimo , aunque tobi rompiera su pecera de vez en cuando ese día él estaba ocupado comiendo dulces a mas no poder e itachi recordando su infancia así que podía tener paz , comer a gusto y saber que ningún pez es asesinado en ese momento.

Para Kisame la navidad era también : ¡el día de paz oceánica!


	5. Chapter 5: las razones de hidan

NAVIDAD EN LA CUEVA DE AKATSUKI

Para hidan, la navidad era una pérdida de tiempo sin sentido.

Qué sentido tenía poner un árbol con luz, comer hasta engordar, cantar estúpidas canciones y después esperar a que un viejo gordo te traiga regalos.

Jashin era mucho mejor que ese tal "santa", jashin traía oscuridad, sacrificios, sangre y la inmortalidad.

Aunque también era la mejor época para molestar a kakuzu y para rezarle a jashin aunque tenía que soportar las preguntas de tobi

-¿jashin-sama da regalos?-

¿Jashin-sama pasa navidad con su familia?-

-¿jashin-sama es hombre o mujer?-

Para hidan navidad es: ¡jashin-sama!


	6. Chapter 6: las razones de zetsu

NAVIDAD EN LA CUEVA DE AKATSUKI

Para zetsu la navidad era una época espantosa, pero no le quedaba otra más que tolerarla.

Que tan bonito era que tus compañeros te mandaran a cortar un árbol que, talvez ¡podría ser tu tía!

Luego de cortarlo ponerle adornos como si fuera para un espectáculo y luego lo peor, que en navidad, era la época donde más se peleaba zetsu blanco con zetsu negro.

Ya sea por los adornos

La comida

Los juegos artificiales y otras cosas aún más locas

Para zetsu la navidad significaba: …que algún día ¡los arboles dominaran el mundo!...


	7. Chapter 7: las razones de itachi

NAVIDAD EN LA CUEVA DE AKATSUKI

Para itachi la navidad era una fiesta…tolerable

No le caía mal pero tampoco le encantaba¿Por qué?

Pues porque siempre terminaba haciendo caras traumáticas recordando una navidad en la que vio a orochimaru decirle a sasuke

-lo que más me gusta de ti, es tu joven cuerpo-

Y después de eso ver a orochimaru comiendo una banana lo puso mucho más traumático

Nunca olvidaría eso

¡Maldito orochi-gay!

Por más que lo quiera él ya sabe que sasuke ha besado a naruto y eso no es favorecedor en un uchiha

Para itachi la navidad era: traumas


	8. Chapter 8: las razones de pein

NAVIDAD EN LA CUEVA DE AKATSUKI

Para pein la navidad era una pérdida de tiempo

Excepto por una cosa: muérdagos

La navidad era la oportunidad de tener una excusa para besar a konan.

Sus planes llevaban fallando desde hace años pero no hacia mal intentar.

La comida navideña de konan para él, era la mejor del mundo.

El cómo líder no podía demostrar sentimientos ni debilidad por una mujer, pero la navidad era diferente.

El simple hecho de pensar que el muérdago navideño le concedería su deseo lo hacía adorar la navidad.

Para pein la navidad era: oportunidad y esperanza.


	9. Chapter 9: las razones de konan

NAVIDAD EN LA CUEVA DE AKATSUKI

Para konan la navidad era una fecha importante y a la vez estresante

Era importante porque hacia el esfuerzo por pararse "casualmente" bajo un muérdago y porque además de eso tenía que preparar la cena perfecta que, obviamente, le gustara a su líder y amigo de la infancia.

Y era estresante por las continuas peleas de tobi con deidara, las quejas de kakuzu, la bipolaridad de zetsu, los traumas de itachi, kisame y sus protestas por la paz oceánica,hidan y su masoquismo sin contar a sasori y sus marionetas

Para konan navidad era: esfuerzo


	10. Chapter 10: las razones de sasori

NAVIDAD EN LA CUEVA DE AKATSUKI

Para sasori la navidad era una fecha algo irritante, ya que había que esperar todo el año para vivirla pero eso no le quitaba lo divertida.

Aunque no lo demostrara,él amaba la navidad.

Tenía esos recuerdos de las navidades que pasaba con su abuelita y los regalos que recibía.

Además el simple hecho de imaginar que "santa" tenía un TALLER donde hacia muchos de sus juguetes con MADERA y muchos eran MUÑECAS O MARIONETAS hacia que se emocionara y más si el recibía una aunque tuviera que esperar

Para sasori la navidad era: recuerdos


End file.
